A Volta Da Que Não Foi
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Victória virou pedófila e resolveu sair catando menininhas inocentes. Ela só não contava que uma delas fosse o traveco best do Edward, uma biba reprimida, e que Esme queria engordar a Isalerda pra poder comer.


Título original: A Volta Da Que Não Foi** (Sophia: Eu vou deixar esse título mesmo, porque ele se autorripa! HAIUSHAIUSH.)**

Autoras: Marjory Black, Annaa M Cullen **(Sophia: Pior do que fic trash, é fic trash escrita por duas pessoas... Como uma pode concordar com a ideia estúpida da outra?) {Charlly: Ah, isso é muito, muito simples, minha cara amiga. As duas têm o mesmo nível de Q.I. Portanto, o que é uma coisa linda para uma também é maravilhosa para outra.}(Maddie: My Immortal tinha co-autora, por exemplo.)**

Link: http : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 128931 / A _ Volta _ Da _ Que _ Nao _ Foi

**Adoramos falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.  
>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original (para explodir seus neurônios) ou algum outro link, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 - Prólogo<strong>_

**(Narrado por Victória)**

1887, 4 de Outubro. **(Sophia: Tentou escrever a data que nem os norte-americanos?)**

Depois de três dias queimando em fogo ardente, **(Sophia: VAI QUEIMAR NO FOGO DO INFEEEERNO!) {Charlly: SATANÁS TE ESPERA COM UM GARFO DE FOGO!} **agonizando por morte,** (Sophia: AAAH, MORRE... DIABO!) {Charlly: Bem, já que insiste... *Pega a bazuca a ponta na direção da Vicky, mas aí lembra que acabou sua munição.* Porcaria.} **perdida na escuridão da minha inconsciência... Eu acordei. **(Sophia: Três dias perdida na escuridão da inconsciência... Como ela sabia disso?) {Charlly: Eu até poderia responder, mas você não gostaria nadinha de saber. *Vai buscar sua vodka.*} **Eu via tudo a minha volta com outros olhares, eu via o mundo como se tivesse perdido a visão, **(Sophia: COMO VOCÊ PODE VER O MUNDO COMO SE TIVESSE PERDIDO A VISÃO? COOOOOMO?) {Charlly: O mundo está em braile.}(Maddie e Sophia morreram.) **e agora depois de anos tivesse retomado o dom de ver. **(Sophia: Ía ver normal, mô bem. Igual a tooooodo mundo.) {Charlly: Ou não. Como você acha que os trashers enxergam o mundo, Sophs?}(Sophia: Eu não faço ideia. Talvez eles vejam um mundo onde não existem dicionários e as fics H/Hr concorrem à um Oscar Trash?) **Minha garganta doída **(Sophia: Não seria "doía"?) **como se navalhas me cortassem e passassem álcool em cima. **{Charlly: Tá, deixa eu ver se entendi: as navalhas te cortavam, depois criavam mãos e passavam álcool em cima? Preciso de navalhas assim. *Se enfia na garganta de Vicky e sai catando as navalhas.*}(Sophia: Ahn... Ok, né.)**

Mesmo inconscientemente eu sabia o que eu queria, e o que eu era **{Charlly: Vai, se joga, bee!} **. Eu queria sangue. Eu era uma vampira.**(Maddie: Acho que qualquer coisa que brilhe no sol não é vampiro, mas né.) {Charlly: Jura? Eu pensei que você fosse um macaco e quisesse banana ¬¬} **Sabia que eu precisava saciar aquela sede urgentemente, se não acho que eu seria capaz de morrer. Se isso fosse possível, claro. **(Sophia: A não ser que lhe enfiem uma estaca de madeira com ponta de prata [ou no caso de Twilight, lhe façam picadinho e queimem] ou vá para o Sol [PARA BRILHAAAAAAR! *-* -Q] você não morre.) {Charlly acende uma fogueira e empurra Victória dentro dela: Prontinho.}**

Levantei-me incrivelmente rápido, coisa que a 3 ou 4 dias atrás eu não seria capaz. **(Sophia: Sedentária u_u) {Charlly: Cuidado, hein! Sedentarismo leva à morte.}(Maddie: Ela era paraplégica?) **Olhei a minha volta, **(Sophia: Você quis dizer que olhou **_**à**_** sua volta, certo?) **pra ver se tinha alguém ali, mas vi que estava sozinha, até... **(Sophia: TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN ! -q) {Charlly: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Super lembrei do Tchan agora! (8) Pega o tchan, segura o tchan, amarra o tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan! (8) SHAUSHAUSHAUHS}**

Até que senti um coração. Eu sentia, eu ouvia, até quase poderia ver o pulsante coração. **(Sophia: Tá, né.){Charlly: Dica da titia Charlly: Tira o cachimbinho da boca antes de caçar, tá, lindinha?}**

Levantei e saí correndo **{Charlly: Mas eu pensei que ela já estava de pé. O.o}(Maddie: A coesão não existe aqui, Charlly) {Charlly: É, tinha me esquecido disso.}**,super rápido, pra direção daquele coração. **(Sophia: GO! GO! GOOOOO!) {Charlly: RUN, BICTH, RUN!}(Maddie: Run, Joe, Run! (8)) **As árvores passavam por mim como o vento. **(Sophia: Árvores voadoras?) {Charlly: São vassouras \o/} **Senti que estava me aproximando e diminuí a velocidade **{Charlly: Na verdade, quando a gente tá perto do orgasmo, normalmente aceleramos a velocidade... Não que eu saiba alguma coisa, foi só o que eu ouvi dizerem, não é...}**. Olhei através dos galhos, e vi uma garota. **(Sophia: Tem visão de raio-x, agora?) {Charlly: Super Woman!} **Ela estava abaixada, colhendo algo, enquanto gritava para alguma outra pessoa.

Comecei a prestar atenção nela, ela é bonitinha, **(Sophia: Femmeslash?) {Charlly: Pedófila!} **claro que nada comparado a mim. **(Sophia: ADOOOOGO gente modesta!) {Charlly: Nem um pouquinha metida, hein? ;D} **Eu fui me aproximando, e percebi algo que eu não tinha notado. **(Sophia: "Ela era um traveco!") **O sangue era diferente. Ele era mágico **{Charlly: Ela é um unicórnio!}**. Não me pergunte como eu sabia, ou o porquê dele ser assim, mas eu sabia. **(Sophia: Eu ía perguntar como podia saber de uma coisa dessas, mas nem ela sabe responder! Ah, meu Deus...) {Charlly: Essa nem eu sei.}(Maddie: Acho que nem as autoras sabem.) **Ignorando isso, pulei sobre ela. Cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço, então ela gritou **(Sophia: Não, ela gemeu. É sadomasoquista, sabe? S-S-S AND M-M-M...) **e outra garota apareceu atrás dela. **(Sophia: SURUBA! UHUL! -not) {Charlly: SURUBA! ADOOOOGO! -n} **Larguei a garota que eu estava sugando e peguei a outra.** (Sophia: EITA PORRA!) {Charlly: OH, CACETADA!} **Então... Uma coisa realmente estranha ocorreu. **(Sophia: "A garota realmente era um traveco e se aproveitou de mim!" -q) {Charlly: "A garota era um unicórnio disfarçado e me deu uma chifrada no cú" #fail}(Maddie: "A fic criou algum sentido" -n) **A outra me jogou pro outro lado da clareira e desapareceu com sua amiga. Do nada.

É, eu lembro disso claramente. **(Sophia: Já que você está utilizando vampiros de Twilight, devo lhe dizer uma coisa: ELES NUNCA ESQUECEM DE NADA!) {Charlly: Só da vidinha humana inútil que eles tinham.}(Maddie: Nem isso, Charlly.) **Mesmo 121 anos depois isso estranhamente me a assusta.** (Sophia: Te a assusta?){Charlly: O que tem de tão assustador em uma menininha jogando uma vampira phodones super forte do outro lado da campina para salvar a melhor amiga?}(Maddie: Medrosa.)**

O que eram elas? **(Sophia: A ordem das palavras podem mudar o sentido, autora. "O que eram elas" parece que está perguntando o significado da palavra "elas") {Charlly: Sei lá, habitantes da Quem-lândia?}**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: E ACABOU! Capítulo imenso, hein?<strong>

**Charlly: Zente, que cap. enorrrrme! Fiquei até com medinho.**

**Maddie: Grande e polêmico, que nem mamilos. **


End file.
